dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind Control
|image = S01e20 mind controlled Danny and upset Freakshow.png |aka = Hypnosis Mesmerism |type = Rare |num_users = 5 |users = Danny Phantom Ember McLain Freakshow Ghost Writer Undergrowth |first = Fanning the Flames |last = Urban Jungle |times = 7 }}Mind control is the ability to put other beings in a trance in order to control their actions and influence the minds of others. With this power, the mind controller can exert a level of control over their victim's actions. History Danny Phantom :“''Because he's not the ghost you're looking for.” :―Danny"Reality Trip" With the Reality Gauntlet, Danny is capable of mind-controlling humans to lose their memories. Once mind-controlled, he commands them to do what he wants them to do. After Danny destroys his gauntlet, he no longer has this ability. Freakshow :“''Get her.” :―Freakshow"Control Freaks" With the crystal ball staff, Freakshow is capable of mind-controlling ghosts and half-ghosts to be his minions. Once hypnotized, he commands them to perform at Circus Gothica as well as steal money and goods for him. After Danny destroys his staff, Freakshow no longer has this ability. Ember McLain :“''I bet every other woman is under Ember's musical mind control.” :―Sam Manson to Jazz"Girls' Night Out" Ember uses her hypnotic powers in several ways. In "Fanning the Flames," her new album's music hypnotizes the students of Casper High School and, later, the world during a concert. Once entranced, her fans chant her name, thus giving her more power. She can use different hypnotic spells on her guitar to have her victims do various things, such as when she has her fans attack Mr. Lancer or when she has Danny fall in love with Sam. In "Pirate Radio," she hypnotizes the adults of Amity Park with her music to go on a fake cruise so she can take over the world with Youngblood. In "Girls' Night Out," she combines her guitar's powers with Kitty's banishing kiss so they can simultaneously make the men of Amity Park disappear and mesmerize the women. Ghost Writer :“''They battled each other with all weapons handy.” :―Ghost Writer"The Fright Before Christmas" With his keyboard, the Ghost Writer is capable of mind-controlling ghosts and half-ghosts to battle one another. After Danny takes an orange to Walker's face, but since nothing rhymes with "orange," the writing spell wears off. Undergrowth :"The mind vine enables me to control the inhabitant's every movement." :―Undergrowth"Urban Jungle" Undergrowth channels his mind-controlling powers with his mind vines, which he uses on the citizens of Amity Park to tear down the town and plant his "children" so he and his plants can take over the world. Capabilities Most mind control is done through verbal commands once the subject is mesmerized. Once mind-controlled, the user can command their victim to do whatever they desire. Certain ghosts, such as Ember and Undergrowth, are particularly adept at mind control, and use it to gain advantage over their enemies. They each have unique methods of mind control. Known users S02M03 not the ghost you're looking for.png|Danny Phantom S01e11 Ember hypnotic music.png|Ember McLain S01e20 Freakshow has Danny under control.png|Freakshow S02e10 frozen in shock.png|Ghost Writer S03e06 Paulina under mind-control.png|Undergrowth Sightings See also *Ember's Guitar *Crystal Ball Staff